Jack O Lantern
by Terez
Summary: Bella and Edward go pumpkin picking and end the day with a movie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: My very first Twilight fan fic. Oh and the rest of the Cullen's are out hunting. **

* * *

**Jack-o-lantern**

It was another cloudy day in Washington on October 29th and Bella and Edward were wondering through a pumpkin patch.

"Have you found one yet, love?" Edward asked as he securely held Bella to his side as she kept stumbling on the uneven ground.

"Not yet." Bella said as she continued to scan the area. She then stopped and squatted down to inspect a pumpkin that was to her left. Edward watched her inspect it for a moment and then looked out across the field. A smile then grassed his features.

"I will be back in a moment Bella, please, don't move."

"Okay." Bella said as she continued to look at the pumpkin.

Edward walked a few rows over to the left and then walked a little further into the pumpkin patch. He reached down and pick up a large pumpkin with a good stem. He then inspected the entire pumpkin and was satisfied that it was not bruised, lopsided, or marked up in any other way. Pleased that it was the best pumpkin he had seen he walked back over to where Bella was squatted.

"Bella." Edward called once he was close enough for her to hear.

Bella stood up, wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled at Edward. "You found a really good one." Bella said as she gestured toward the pumpkin in his hand.

"It's for you."

"Oh."

Edward noted that Bella did not sound as happy as he had thought she would be.

"Are you not pleased with it? I can try to find you a better one." Edward said as he started to scan the field again.

"No that's not it Edward."

"Have I done something to upset you?" concern marring his perfect face.

"No, I just I wanted to find my own pumpkin."

Understanding donned on Edwards face. "Forgive me my love, you merely seemed to be having trouble deciding on one and I wanted to assist you." Edward gave a crocked simile as he walked over to Bella's side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You don't have to apologize Edward, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have known that you would want to find your own pumpkin, you were very excited to come." Edward said as he started leading Bella down the pumpkin patch.

"Edward it's fine." Bella then kissed Edward on the check and Edward responded with her favorite crocked smile. Edward then went to set the pumpkin back down in the patch. "What are you doing?" Bella asked confused.

Edward gave her a confused look of his own. "You said you did not want it."

"No, I don't, but you need a pumpkin."

"I was going to get a different one, because this was the one I got for you."

"You don't have to get a different one, the perfect pumpkin is fitting for you."

"That's exactly why I was putting it back, because I knew you would be thinking that."

"Edward, it would make me happy if you got that one."

Edward sighed in defeat "Alright."

They continued to walk through the field and after thirty minutes and eighteen pumpkins later Bella found one that she satisfied with. Edward put his in the crook of his arm, held Bella's by the stem with his hand and wrapped his free arm and hand around Bella's waist.

They walked up to a table where the pumpkins were purchased. At the table sat a middle-aged woman with a welcoming smile on her face. "You two make a lovely couple."

Bella blushed, bowed her head in embarrassment, which caused Edward to chuckled and then kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you that is very kind of you to say." Edward said Bella mumbled her thanks as well.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to embarrass you." The women said as she weighed the pumpkins that Edward had set on the table.

"It's okay, I'm pretty easy to embarrass."

The women smiled kindly and said "alright, that will be forty dollars."

Edward pulled out his wallet and removed a fifty-dollar bill. He handed it to the women with a smile and said, "Keep the change."

"Thank you." The women said

Edward nodded his head in a form of you're welcome and then nestled his pumpkin in between his arm and body and held Bella's in his hand. He then grabbed Bella's hand with his available hand as they started to walk back to his car.

"You don't have to carry both pumpkins."

Edward chuckled before responding, "You might drop one."

"No I wouldn't." Bella then shrieked quietly as she stumbled over her own feet, but hardly moved as Edward was still holding her. Edward had to cough to hide his laugh, which caused Bella to turn and glare at him. "Not a word."

Edward chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Wouldn't dream of it my love."

Once they got to Edward's silver Volvo he let go Bella's hand and opened the passenger door for her. Bella got into the car and buckled her seatbelt while Edward closed the door. He then opened the back door and set the pumpkins on the floor behind Bella's seat. Then with his vampire speed he was in the driver seat, the heater on and pulling out of the parking lot.

Once out on to the main road the speedometer started climbing very quickly. "Edward." Bella said in a warning tone. Edward groaned and the speedometer dropped to eighty. "You're almost going twice the speed limit, it's fast enough."

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a moment a silence.

"What was Halloween like when you were little?"

The corners of Edward's mouth twitched slightly upward.

"What?" Bella asked at seeing the slight smile.

"You just never cease to amaze me." He said as he reached over with his right hand and grabbed Bella's left hand. "What brought the question on?"

"Curiosity."

"Always so curios. Well, a lot of tricks were played, vandalism as well. Going door to door for candy help control the situation and organizations were made to help as well. We also had cards that became popular. It was really nothing like it is today."

"Did you get to dress up?"

"No, mass costume production did not happen until the 1930's."

"Oh. Do you guys do anything for Halloween now?"

A smile graced his face "one year Emmet, Jasper and I carved pumpkins."

"Yeah." Bella was excited to hear this story. "Was it fun?"

"It was very fun. It actually ended up being a pumpkin fight more so than pumpkin carving."

"Why?" Bella asked with laughter in her voice.

"Emmett decided it would be more fun, so he threw some pumpkin guts at Jasper. Then an all out war started."

Bella started laughing at the image of the three of them having a pumpkin war. "That sound's like something Emmett would do. Did you guys have it in the house?"

"Yes, Esme was not too happy when she saw the house. She actually banned us from carving pumpkins in the house again."

"So then where are we going to carve our pumpkins?" Bella asked as they pulled up to the Cullen's house.

"Would you prefer the kitchen table or the floor?"

"You just said we were not allowed to carve in the house." The car came to a stop in the garage and Edward got out and was at her door faster than she could comprehend. He opened her door and offered his hand for her to take, which she did.

"I said that Emmett, Japer and I were not allowed too, you and I will be fine. Besides we can't carve them outside, you'll freeze."

"Whatever you say." Bella said as she closed the door. Edward opened the back door and pulled out both pumpkins and a shopping bag. He picked up and held both pumpkins the way he had been holding them earlier and hung the shopping bag from his wrist. With his free arm he guided Bella to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ewww." Bella said with a smile as she held up her orange covered hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Of course I am." Bella said as she tossed the orange goop down on the newspaper they had set out. "I love carving pumpkins" Bella then wiped her face with her arm and turned her attention back to her pumpkin.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up to see Edward leaning towards her with a napkin in his hand. Before Bella could ask what he was doing, he used the napkin to wipe her cheek. "You had some pumpkin on your face." Edward explained still just inches away from her face.

"Maybe I liked it on my face." Bella teased as she lifted up her index finger and ran it down Edward's cheek leaving a trail of orange slime behind.

"Did you just smear pumpkin on my face?" Edward asked with playful eyes.

"Who, me?" Bella asked with big innocent doe eyes.

Edward playfully growled and leaped at Bella pining her lightly to the ground. "What am I going to do with you Isabella Swan?"

"You could kiss me."

"As you wish." he kissed her lightly on her lips for a few moments, far to short for Bella's liking. Edward then got off of her, sat at her side and helped her sit up. Bella's stomach then gave a loud rumble causing Edward to chuckle.

"I will go prepare you dinner while finish with your pumpkin and please don't hurt yourself." Bella stuck her tongue out at him in response. Edward chuckled once again and then kissed her on the forehead. "I mean it." He whispered and then was gone in a flash.

Half an hour later Bella had finished her pumpkin (with Edward checking on her every 3-5 minutes) and Edward had finished cooking. "What do ya think?" Bella asked as she held up her pumpkin for Edward to see.

"A vampire pumpkin?" Edward asked with a smile as he set the table.

"Yes I thought it was very fitting." Bella said as she set it on the table. "And your pumpkin looks very happy." Bella said as she walked back over to where they had been carving and picked up his pumpkin. She it down next to hers and smiled. Edward's pumpkin had a huge toothless grin on its face, crescent shaped eyes and a triangle nose.

"I was felling very happy." Edward explained

"I'm glad, okay, I'm going to go wash my hands." She said as she walked over to the kitchen with Edward at her side. "I'm sure I can wash my hands on my own."

"I have to get the rest of your food." Edward defended, even though they both knew he would have followed her into the kitchen if there had been no food. They both walked out of the kitchen into the dinning room and sat down across from one another.

"This looks really good." Bella said as she dug into her mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." Edward said as he observed her.

"I'll never understand your fascination with watching me eat." Bella said after a few moments of silence.

"Everything about you fascinates me."

Bella blushed and then took another bite of her food. Once she swallowed she then asked "can we watch a movie when I finish?"

"If you would like."

"A scary movie?"

"I'll see what I can find."

Bella finished her dinner and Edward took her dishes to the kitchen and let them soak in the sink to wash later. Bella sat in the living room and waited for Edward to return with the movies, luckily she did not have to wait long.

"Alright," Edward said as he returned with his arms full of movies and a black blanket. "Take the blanket." He said as he held his arms out to Bella. Bella did as she was asked and took it from him. Edward then walked over to the table and fanned out the movies "Take your pick."

Bella stood up from the couch, wrapped up in the blanket and looked over all of the movies he had brought. After looking over them a second time she came to a conclusion. "This one." She said as she held it up.

"Alright." Edward said as he took it from her and put it in the DVD player.

He walked back over to the couch and lied down on it leaning on the armrest and then pulled Bella onto his lap, as she was still standing next to the couch. Bella snuggled into his chest as he started the movie.

"Thank you." Bella said suddenly

"For what?" Edward asked with confusion in his voice

"Everything we did today."

"Your happiness is more than enough thanks. I love you." Edward said and then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Bella said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:I know it's a very crappy ending and I apologize I had no idea how to end it. I don't know what happened. This was not my original plan, this story ended up taking on a mind of its own, but I hope it's still good. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome and please let me know if Bella and Edward are out of character. And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I have a lot of trouble with it.**

**When Edward was talking about Halloween as a kid and the costumes in 1930 I found it on Wikipedia so if the info is wrong it is not my fault.**


End file.
